be careful what you wish for
by fun to imagine
Summary: multiple crossovers. Kate gives Lizzy her sight. The kid, Gloria, and Mickey wants Renee and Stacey to get along. Dj. Tanner wants to make a difference in her parents life. please review
1. Chapter 1

Be careful what you wish for

all rights go to Disney and ABC

Chapter one

The seaplane few low as it prepared to land as Mr Rourke watched from his office window. Tattoo ran up the steps of the bell tower ranged the bell and shouted, "The plane! The plane!"

Mr. Rourke walked out of his office and Tattoo joined him.

"Hello Tattoo," Mr. Rourke climbed into the rear of a car.

"Hiya boss," Tattoo said climbing in the front passenger seat and the vehicle took off.

The sea plane landed and taxi up to the dock at the same time Mr. Rourke and Tattoo arrived

"Smiles Everyone. Smiles." he said, then a group of musicians started to play.

Tattoo noticed the group of kids. "Aren't they a bit young to be on there own boss?"

"They happen to be a band, kids incorporated."

"Oh, there here to entertain."

"Not exactly. The band members, the kid, Gloria and mickey believe because that there two other members, Stacy and Renee, fight will hurt one another. There fantasy is to make Stacy and Renee get along—work together."

"Can we do it boss?"

"Time will tell."

Tattoo peered at the girl next to a slim blonde teenager. "Boss, that's Lizzy Mcguire."

"You remember her from the International Music Video awards?

"Boy, do I ever," He said. "Why hasn't she made a career out of singing?"

"Ms. Mcguire had an accident Tattoo. It left her blind."

"Her fantasy is for you to restore her sight?"

"No. The fantasy is for her companion and former friend Kate Sanders. She would like to give Lizzy her sight."

"Sounds like a cruel joke."

"You'll see."

An attractive blond with a page boy haircut in a blue pantsuit expression turned hard.

"She wants to be female wrestler." Tattoo tried to figure out what her fantasy is.

"Your imagination is out of control. Ms. Dj Tanner wants to make a difference in her parents life."

"How can she do that?"

"Only she can tell us."

A girl gave Mr. Rourke a drink and he said. "My friends, I am Mr. Rourke. Your host. Welcome to fantasy island."


	2. Chapter 2

I've patiently waited for you to give great reviews. Please send them. I'll try to make this longer.

Chapter Two

Gloria, mickey and the kid had just sat down when Mr. Rourke entered there bungalow.

"So how is your stay so far?" He asked

Gloria sighed. "Not so good Mr. Rourke. Were waiting for it to happen."

"It"

"Stacy and Renee fighting. Usually it happens predictably." Mickey explained.

"Perhaps you should keep out of it."

"We can't. If the band going to survive they will have to learn to get along. We've seen too much to stop this. They've been good so far."

"What we mean Mr. Rourke is we know It's going to happen." Gloria added.

"And it's going to happen soon." The kid said.

In the next room Stacy and Renee was busy unpacking.

"Once were done, we can hit the pool." Renee closed a drawer.

"Let's go to the amusement park." Stacy finished unpacking her suitcase.

"The pool." Renee argued.

"The amusement park." Stacy argued back."

"I'm tired of you getting your own way."

"No, I'm tired of you getting your own way."

Gloria ran in. "You promised your mom and dad you wouldn't fight."

"She started it." Stacy pointed at Renee

"She started it." Renee pointed at Stacy

Mr. Rourke walked in. "Perhaps I can help."

"How?" Gloria asked.

"By giving each of them their own fantasy."

Renee said. "If I had a fantasy, Stacy would look like a little girl in a horror movie i saw. The one that she's a werewolf."

"If I had a fantasy," Stacy said. "Renee would look like a zombie from dawn of the dead."

Both Renee and Stacy glanced at each other and screamed in unison. Before Gloria could reply, Stacy ran out and Renee ran after her.

Fantasy Island-Fantasy Island-Fantasy Island

Kate and Lizzie sat at a table by the pool

"Why did you bring me here?" Lizzie grumbled

"All work and no play makes Lizzie A dull girl." Kate teased her.

Mr. Rourke approached Lizzie and Kate. "Ahh, Ms. Sanders. Ms. Mcguire. Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yippee." Lizzie mumbled

"Very much. thank you." Kate said smiling.

"I forgot to mention Ms. Mcguire that two of your friends, Ms. Miranda Sanchez and Mr. David Gordon are here also."

"Miranda and Gordo are here!" She exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"There in the pool. Why don't you join them."

As Lizzie left the table, Kate look at Mr. Rourke

"When will she have my sight?"

"When she's in the pool."

"Boss, this is a bad idea." Tattoo cut in on the conversation.

"It's perfectly safe tattoo."

Lizzie bypassed the shallow end and mounted the diving board.

"Lizzie! No!" Gordo yelled. "Stop."

Lizzie ignored him and dove in and re-surfaced. Miranda swam to her side. Lizzie wiped the water from her eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"Is she all right?" Gordo was halfway to her.

"I can see." Lizzie rubbed her eyes.

"What did she say?"

"She says she can see?"

Mr. Rourke noticed Kate's complexion. "Are you sure your feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Mr. Rourke. In fact I'm very happy."

"Then I have other guest I must attend to." He began to leave and stopped. "Oh, there is a path that leads from the pool to the islands school for the

blind. You might want to go there if you feel uncomfortable around people that has sight."

Fantasy Island-Fantasy Island-Fantasy Island.

Dj. Tanner waited for the car to pick her up and take her to her bungalow when Mr. Rourke appeared.

"Ms. Tanner, I'm afraid all the bungalows and hotel's are filled. So you have to stay in a hostel."

"What about my fantasy to make a difference in my parents lives?" She lied

"It's that what you want I can give it to you."

"Please!" She begged

"Must I remind you this fantasy is only for the weekend."

"Okay."

"And nothing more."

"Yes."

"Then your fantasy begins immediately That car over there will take you to the hostel."

Fantasy Island-Fantasy Island-Fantasy Island

Lizzy splashed Amanda.

"Stop it." She cried.

"I can't." She said. "I'm having too much fun."

Gordo saw Kate eating like a blind person. "Excuse me."

"Hurry back."

Getting out of the pool gordo walked over to Kate and said, "That fantasy you want is pure nastiness. Your going to ask Mr. Rourke to take it back.

"I squandered something very valuable," Kate said. "I want it back."

"You can't have it back. You don't deserve it."

Kate gave no response.

"You gave Lizzy your sight, didn't ya?"

Kate still didn't give a response.

Gordo through his hands up in disgust.

Fantasy Island-Fantasy Island-Fantasy Island

Dj. Tanner got out of the car and went into the hostel.

"Excuse me," She said. "But I'm suppose to be staying here."

The woman at the desk turn around and immediately recognizrd her mother Pam Tanners. "Yes, I'll put you in room 223." She said

"I'm D.J. " She said holding back from hugging the woman.

"Hello DJ. I'm Pam Kasopolous and we'll be sharing the same room together."

"Okay." She thought of the plan.

"I get off in an hour. how about you and I hitting the beach?"

"I'll be meeting you on the beach."

"See ya." Pam tanner gone back to working the front desk.

Fantasy island-Fantasy Island-Fantasy-Island.

Gloria was still searching for Renee and Stacy when she ran into Mr. Rourkes ward Leslie Hamilton.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a werewolf three feet tall being chased by a zombie slightly taller?"

"Sorry," Leslie said. "Mr. Franklin isn't hunting them. He's hunting Mr. Rourke."

"There's someone hunting Mr. Rourke on the island?"

"Yes."

Gloria knew Stacy and Renee were in danger and search harder.

Acknowledgement: I like to thank fanficaddiction for the kind revues.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

after making sure Mr. Franklin was escorted off the island Mr. Rourke return to his office and discovered Lizzie Macguires parents there along with her brother Matt.

"I demand that you return my daughter Mr. Rourke." Sam Macguire ordered.

" And do you have any picture of her swimming in the lagoon nude?" Matt Macguire asked.

Sam Macguire gave Matt a harsh look.

"I research about you giving people there fantasy and how much it cost," Jo Macguire said " How could Kate afford it?"

"She couldn't," Mr. Rourke said. " It was a wish granted to a dying child."

She gasped. "No! Not Kate."

He shook his head. " Yes. She has very little time left."

just then Miranda and Gordo stormed in.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam asked

"We were on the presumption that we won a free trip." Miranda glared at Mr. Rourke.

"Instead we are part of some cruel joke." Gordo scowled.

"Where's Lizzy?" Sam Macguire inquired.

"Singing at the restaurant," Gordo said.

"Instead of confronting me you might want to talk to Kate about this." Mr. Rourke pointed out.

"That is stupid." He barked

"Not stupid," Jo said. "She'll probably want to get a few things off her chest. You see Kate's dying."

"Miranda, go get Lizzy. I'll have Mr. Rourke take me to Kate."

Fantasy Island-fantasy Island-fantasy island

As Renee search for Stacy she saw Gloria mickey and the Kid. She sneaked in close to hear what they were saying

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to try to get for Stacy and Renee to get along with one another ," Gloria frowned

"Some fantasy this turn out to be," Mickey said. "This idea of the two them working together really backfired in out faces."

Before Renee could voice her opinion, she heard crying. She walked towards the lagoon and there was Stacy.

"Stacy, what's the matter?"

"I want my fantasy back," she said "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You shouldn't have wanted that fantasy." Renee scolded her.

"Yeah, now i got this itch on my back i need to scratch and i can't reach it."

"Here, let me do it."

Renee started scratching her back and then stop

"What's the matter?"

"My fingernail came off."

"You better stop before all your fingernails come off."

"That's just one problem we have. Gloria, Mickey and the kid wants us to work together."

"So we'll work together."

" That itch must have been cause by an insect bite which also made you loony."

Stacy looked around quickly and whispered into Renee's ear

Fantasy Island-Fantasy Island-Fantasy Island

after changing to her swimsuit, Dj ran to the Beach where her mother was sunning herself. She lay down beside her and her mother rubbed her back

"Nice." She Mumbled.

"Where are you from?" Pam asked.

"San Francisco."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

Two sisters. Stephanie Judith is the Middle and Michelle Elizabeth is the youngest."

Tattoo walked up to them.

"Oh, excuse me miss Kasopolous, but the new furniture needs your signature."

"Thank you tattoo."

"Please, don't go." Dj begged

"Be back in a little while," She said.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

Fantasy island-fantasy island- fantasy island.

Kate sat in a chair. Some Students from the blind school were listening to her tell a story when Gordo walked up. without bothering with the niceties Kate said, "So, Mr. Rourke told you i'm dying?"

"Yeah, he did."

Mr. Rourke neared them.

"Isn't there anything you can do Mr. Rourke?"

"Don't bother Mr. Rourke," Kate said. "I live every day like it was my last."

Gordo cried. "I-I'm sorry for being so cruel to you at the pool."

"I know you didn't."

Gordo notice Kate was having a hard time breathing.

"I think you better go to the fantasy island hospital." Mr. Rourke said, and motion for someone to take her

Fantasy island-Fantasy Island-fantasy island

D.J. pace back and forth. "What could be taking her so long?"

Mr. Rourke sauntered to her and remarked"Ahh, Ms tanner you look so serious."

"I'm waiting for my mother."

"She won't be coming."

"What!" She shouted.

"Before you came to the island i knew you were going to try to prevent the accident that took your mothers life."

D.j frowned and said, "Ever since my sister Stephanie was at a mother daughter slumber party, I realized how much I missed my mom."

"i cannot allow you to interrupt what has occurred. However your fantasy isn't quite over."

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Rourke led her to the front of the hostel where a man was helping offload a truck. D.j. couldn't help but laugh as he wipe off the trucks hood with his handkerchief "That's my dad."

"Your right. That's your father, Danny Tanner."

"What's he doing here?"

"Just watch."

Once the truck was empty Danny Tanner was about to leave when Pam Kasopolous came up to him."Have you seen a blond haired girl? She was suppose to wait for me on the beach, but after i returned she was gone."

"No, i haven't seen her." Danny Tanner said kindly.

"she has the bluest eyes and she has two sister, Michelle and Stephanie. I must find her."

Danny tanner took her arm "Let me help you.'

'Thank you."

For a long moment D.J. stared at them as they disappeared, then she said "My fantasy is over,isn't it?"

Mr. Rourke gave a sharp look. "Yes, but you accomplished more then preventing your mothers death. You brought your parents together and you eventually help create you and your siblings."

Fantasy island-fantasy island-fantasy island

Jo and Sam Macguire stood outside Kates hospital room where a doctor, Ben Richards checked her out. They saw Lizzy being escorted by Miranda and called"Honey! Here! Here we are!"

When she ran over, lizzie smiled. "Guess what happened?"

"LIzzie..." Sam Macguire tried explaining to his daughter.

"I got my sight back. its so...incredible."

"Lizzie!" Jo Macguire snapped insistently. "Listen to me!-Listen! Kate gave you her sight."

"Me getting my sight back is a miracle."

"Kate gave her sight to you only because she's dying." Jo told her.

"Excuse me," Ben Richards said, walking out of Kates room. "But she asking for Lizzie."

"Go to her honey."

"No!" lizzie protested.

"Go to her now." her mother demanded

Lizzie shuffled into Kates room and settled on her bed. "Do want your sight back? " She asked

"Where I'm going I'll be seeing with a different sight. However, i want you to do something for me."

"Name it."

"Marry Gordo. He does love you"

Lizzie smiled at Gordo who was trying to hide he was crying. "Of course. What else?"

"Sing at my funeral."

"Anything besides that?"

"Have me cremated and pour my ashes into the ocean."

Lizzy parents wanted to have a few minutes alone with Kate, but just after she spoke with there daughter Kate closed her eyes and the heart monitor next to her bed flatlined.

Fantasy island-Fantasy island-fantasy island

At four o clock as the luau was in full swing Gloria mickey and the Kid observed Stacy and Renee walking up to them. They were very much relieve to see them, but worried they might have hurt one another

"Where have you've been?" Gloria asked sternly

"We've been around," Said renee

"And we're hungry." Stacy said.

"Well, the luau has been set up so help yourself."

"Oh were not hungry for that," Renee grinned. "Because we goanna eat you."

"Yeah. mmm." Stacy smacked her lips

Mr. Rourke strolled up to them. "So how are things working out?"

Mickey whispered, " Renee and Stacy wants to eat us."

Mr. Rourke beamed" Oh, but don't you see. There working together."

"To get along," Gloria said "Not to make us into dinner."

"Well, this something you have to work out by yourselves. I have to attend to a funeral. goodbye"

Just as Mr. Rourke walked off Stacy and Renee both smiled. When they saw the expression the color on there face's was chalk white and began walking backwards.

"Now, how about an eye for my ham on rye?" Said Renee.

"Or an ear for my salty beer?" Stacy laughed

'You're too young to drink." Renee nagged.

Running off to escape they chased after them.

Fantasy island-Fantasy island-Fantasy island

At Kate's funeral lizzie stood before everyone. To her left Gordo comforted her and said,"kate said to me she squandered something valuable and she considered friendship a treasure. this is a song i think she wanted lizzie to sing."

"And this is a song about friendship'' Miranda said standing to her right.

Lizzie took a breath and sang,

_packing up the dreams god planted_

_in the fertile soil of you_

_can't believe the hopes you granted_

_means a chapter of your life is through_

_We'll keep you close as always_

_it won't even seem your gone_

_ cause in our hearts in big and small ways_

_Will keep the love that keeps us strong_

_and friends are friends are forever_

_if the lord's the lords of them_

_and a friend will not say never_

_Cause the welcome will not end_

_Thought its hard to let you go_

_in the fathers hands we know_

_that a lifetime's not too long to live as friends  
_

_with the faith and love god's given._

_springing from the hope we know_

_we'll pray the joy you live in_

_is the strength that now you show_

_We'll keep you close as always_

_It won't even seem you've gone_

_cause in our hearts in big and small way_

_Will keep the love that keeps us strong_

_and friends are friends forever_

_if the lord's the lord of them_

_and a friend will not say never_

_cause the welcome will not end_

_Though its hard to let you go_

_in the fathers hand we know_

_that a lifetime not too long to live as friends_

_And friends are friends forever_

_If the lord's the lord of them_

_and a friend will not say never_

_cause the welcome will not end_

_Though it's hard to let you go_

_In the fathers hands we know_

_That a lifetime not too long to live as friends_

_No, a lifetimes not too long to live as friends_

Then Lizzie sat in a canoe and was taken out and she poured Kate's ashes into the ocean

Fantasy Island-fantasy Island-Fantasy island

about an hour after the luau, Gloria, Mickey and the kid was resting when Stacy and Renee came from opposite directions, waving there fingers.

"Please don't eat us." The kid begged.

"Wait a while," Mickey said "Maybe you'll find someone else to eat."

Out of the blue Mr. Rourke step into the clearing; Gloria felt uneasy.

"Time to feast." Renee got closer to them.

"Your fantasy is over." He said calmly.

"Time for my ear for my salty beer." Stacy move even closer.

"Your fantasy's are over now." He said with more force in his voice.

At once Stacy and renee were normal, looking like when they stepped on the island.

"This isn't fair." Renee pouted. "They should pay for what they've done."

"And we didn't get to eat at the luau," Stacy gave a harsh stare at them.

"The pond restaurant is still open. Besides your friends have had enough."

Willingly Renee walked off with stacy trailing behind her right as Gloria, Mickey and the kid collapsed from exhaustion.

_Information to who don't know: kids incorporated, fantasy island, lizzie macguire, and d.j. tanner belong to full house. friends is by Michael w Smith_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

Renee and Stacy climbed out the rover on Monday morning laughing all the time; the two girls showed great affection for each other. "Thanks for helping teach Gloria, Mickey and the kid not to interfere." Renee said to there hosts.

"Especially when we fight," Stacy said "Our mom and dad punish us by making me and Renee sit in the same room."

Mr. Rourke laughed. "Speaking of your friends, they took an early flight."

Renee smiled at Stacy. "Gee, i wonder why? were not the least bit hungry."

After walking to the plane they stop, then turn and wave and hug one another.

Lizzie Macguires rover came next a few seconds later and Tattoo smiled, saying," I hope to be seeing you record a new album once your careers is on its way."

Lizzie said getting out. "I hope so tattoo. Kate would've wanted it."

"You'll have a a coupl of people that wants to meet you." Mr. Rourke informed.

" Who?"

"Them." Mr. Rourke to a couple standing on the dock by the plane.

"That's...kates parents!"

"Yes. you've made a difference in there daughter life and they wanted to meet you."

"Where Gordo and Miranda. Where's my family?"

"They'll be going on a later flight Her parents want fly back with you because Lizzie you have something of Kate."

"Her sight?"

"Love Lizzie." Mr. Rourke explained. "Unselfish love bestowed upon you." Lizzie nodded yes she understood and headed Jauntly up the dock to Kate's parents.

As the third rover drove up, Dj. tanner disembarked and faced them with her head bowed, and Mr. Rourke peered closely at her. "You seem so sad Ms. Tanner. Didn't like you like help making a difference in your parents lives."

"I did Mr. Rourke," she said truthfully. "But how do I explain it to the people that miss her more than I do."

"Ah, but before you go there was someone that was having his fantasy at the same time you were. your father, Danny Tanner."

On D.J. Face absolute shock of her own father standing before her. Without words she rushed to him and hugged.

"Children aren't the only one that suffer. but so do parents." Mr. Rourke advise smilingly.

Danny Tanner held his daughter out. "The anniversary of your mothers death i miss her so much that i wanted to relive the day i met her." he explained. "Are you angry?"

"No." D.J. began as her father smiled with approval what she had done

"so I think your father will be giving you a hand in telling everyone about what you were doing here?"

Dj. smiled softly. "Oh. He will. Bye Tattoo. Bye Mr. Rourke." They both bid her goodbye and return her wave.

"Do you think everyone got what they wanted this week boss?" Tattoo asked

"What didn't they?" he grinned at and gazed at on as the plane sputtered to life and taxied across the lagoon.


End file.
